


Interview of the President's son

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, KonJay - Freeform, Oneshot, hinted if you squint at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A scandal has hit the papers, new information about the president. Kon-El now known as Kon-El Luthor has to speak the truth.





	Interview of the President's son

**Author's Note:**

> Like i've been thinking about this one for a gooood while

The studio was packed. The filming before a live audience. Hell, the fact that this was going to be aired directly had people crazy. The moment the scandal had hit the papers people had been gagging for two things. To see the people involved and to hear the true story.

Not press releases. Not simple information packets. They wanted the real thing and the thing about the people involved with this scandal was that people knew the real truth was going to come. It was only a matter of time.

That was what was so incredible about this interview. They had not even had to request. They had been asked when was the perfect time for them. What shocked some people was that it was these people and not the Daily Planet but considering how things where it did made sense in a way.

The interviewer was a woman in her late forties. She had years behind her in interviewing and covering stories. Scandals, simple stories. You name it she had covered it or something close enough. It was Metropolis after all. You ended up doing your job and someone else’s one eventually.

Her cream pants suit she had been questioning in the dressing room. She had chosen navy and then red and then green. She switched back to the cream a few minutes before she came out but switched the inside blouse to navy. She had watched her brown hair be brushed back. Sighed at the grey strands that flourished on her head before she had prepared for what just might be the interview of the year. Now here she was with the audience waiting for this one guest. The guest that was on everyone’s tongues.

She sat in her chair as the camera rolled. Her smile was bright as she waved the guest everyone had been waiting on forward. “I’d like you to mention the man, or should I say boy? Of the hour? Welcome Kon-El otherwise known to our lovely city as Superboy!”

Kon-El’s smile was bright as he took a seat. He stretched his feet before he shot her and then the camera a wide smile. He scratched his undercut as he looked around the studio. His shades were handing on his shirt almost hidden by his jacket. Three stud earrings all emerald stones gleamed from his ears.

“Hey everybody.” Kon-El laughed. “It looks like Metropolis is glad to see me!” His words were met by cheers from the audience and he gave a low chuckle. “As usual.” He lapped his feet. “I’m glad to see you too! Everyone good? Everyone healthy? No one needs saving right now right?”

The interviewer laughed before she reached across to Kon-El. “Now Kon-El, I have to say it’s amazing to see you being the one wrapped up in this scandal.”

“Now Miss Madison.” Kon-El laughed.

“Please.” She smiled. “Call me Chanel.”

“Miss Chanel.” Kon-El smiled. “I was given manners you know. As I was saying. What everyone is calling a scandal.” He waved to himself. “Isn’t really a scandal to my Dad you know.”

“When you say your father.” Chanel gave the camera a slow look. “You’re referring to the President are you not? Or are you referring to your other father Superman?”

“Actually.” The boy paused to laugh. “Both of them. Everyone says it is a big deal and a big scandal. Like yeah it was kept quiet but my Dads really don’t consider it a scandal. It was kept quiet but my Dad… Lex-The president. He’s just taking it in stride. I mean, it’s out now. It is kind of an open secret in the White House, the League, LexCorp.” Kon-El counted on his fingers. “Kyle Industries, lots of lawyers offices. Plenty of people knew. It just was never in the public space.”

“An open secret? but why wouldn’t Lex Luthor… the President.” Chanel smiled at the camera. “Why wouldn’t he confide the truth about his son?”

“Because as you and everyone have noticed now.” Kon-El laughed. “It’s a little more complicated than people would have thought. I mean, I have two Dads.” He grinned. “And the way I got here… I bet it makes lots of people uncomfortable. My Dad-Lex he was worried about people finding out about how I was made.”

“Without his and Superman’s permission if I’m correct.” Chanel glanced at her notes. “Scientists had the DNA of both of them and decided to make a weapon… you.”

“Yeah but I was their first attempt.” Kon-El laughed. “You have to excuse them. They did not think they were creating someone. They thought they were making a thing. They were right but… this wasn’t exactly something my Dad needed to be telling people about when he was running for President you know? Superman was dealing with the news of my creation-“

“He destroyed the lab you came from correct?” Chanel asked. “The entire league took the notes that involved you and arrested the lab members.”

“Yeah.” Kon-El nodded. “It was very hush hush for a while. I mean the league knew pretty soon enough who the DNA human part in me belonged to. They just…” He trailed off with a wink. “Didn’t tell my Dad.”

“Wow.” Chanel giggled. “That happened?”

“It’s crazy right?” Kon-El leaned back in his seat. “They just kept it hidden. I mean you can’t blame them. At least at first. Not telling Lex Luthor was a pretty smart move as they tried to get me used to things and stuff. Then I was running around as Superboy having a grand old time.” He winked at the audience gathering squeals and cheers. “But soon enough they had to tell him.”

“The President.” Chanel confirmed. “How did that go?”

“Oh I was nervous.” Kon-El laughed. “They told him without me and then I had to meet him for a talk. The entire night before I was a nervous wreck. My best friends, Robin and Impulse. They were great helps. They helped me pick my clothes the night before and the morning before the meeting. I was a nervous wreck. I couldn’t pick anything I wanted to wear.”

“Wow.” Chanel breathed. “You were that nervous? What did you end up wearing?”

“Superman was telling me I’d make a good impression no matter what I wore.” Kon-El snorted as he played with his jacket. “I decided not to listen to him because honestly his tiffs with Lex were all over the news. He could not be trusted.”

“Obviously.” Chanel laughed. “So what did you do?”

“My friend, Red Robin.” Kon smiled. “He tossed me some boots the morning before the meeting because the outfit we settled on before just was not for me you know? Impulse hands me this shirt. It’s tight, it is green as hell but I put it on and my best jeans and I’m running late so I fly to the place as fast as I can. Halfway there I realize I grabbed my shades but not my coat.”

“Wow.” Chanel gasped along with the audience. “You were really nervous.”

“Very right about that.” Kon-El smiled. “I was terrified. I fly to where we’re supposed to meet. Top of a really high building that the league has connections with in Metropolis. I say maybe Lex isn’t there. He has to ride that long elevator but I just have to fly there. I go to land at the table they have there and I see Lex staring up at me just gaping.” Kon-El laughed.

“He was early? Sounds like our president.” Chanel smiled. “What next?”

“Uh.” Kon-El smiled. “I land, feeling awkward as hell. Batman nods at me and goes to stand with Lex’s bodyguards. I’m scared I mean he had time to read over everything. He knows where I come from. He knows who I am and what I am.” Kon-El looked down at his hands a small smile on his face.

“And?” Chanel leaned back in her chair and made eye contact with the camera. “What did the President do?”

“When I sat down.” Kon-El said softly. “He was looking at me with this amazement. I don’t think I could describe it. Then he looks me in my face and says in this soft voice. ‘You’re so incredible so beautiful and free and you have my eyes. Not C-Kal’s eyes. Those are my eyes and look how expressive they are on you.’ And I just feel so humbled. I felt like crying.” Kon-El said softly. “Just with that I knew that he not just accepted me, he loved me and all I had done was barely get to the meeting on time.”

“My goodness.” Chanel whispered. “That’s so powerful. Emotional too.”

“Not something you expect from Lex right. It’s okay.” Kon-El laughed. “My Dads can be a bit strict and rough. I know trust me. But anyway that meeting goes fairly well and my Dad has this moment when Batman tells him I gotta go back to training. He’s wondering what to do. I mean he’s running for president now right? So what does he do?”

“This was around the first campaign if I’m correct?” Chanel asked before she received Kon-El’s nod. “So why didn’t he come forward then?”

“He wanted to claim me then and there.” Kon laughed. “Just that he was worried about how people would take me afterwards. I had just appeared, not much was known about me. Both he and Superman were worried about how people would take my…”

“Creation?” Chanel frowned.

“Yeah.” Kon-El paused before he looked at the camera. “The DNA that created me, that was taken without my parent’s permission. They love me and support me but facts remain that they had not had me created willingly. My Dad was kidnapped and his DNA stolen. Same for Superman.”

“My goodness.” Chanel murmured. “The focus would have been on that for quite some time.”

“And we were all getting used to each other at that time. Figuring stuff out.” Kon-El sighed. “It wasn’t a good time for Lex and it wasn’t a good time for me either. So we kept it quiet as Lex and I started to get used to each other.”

“How was that?” Chanel laughed. “The President has had many problems with the league. So how did he manage this?”

“Seriously?” Kon-El laughed loudly. “On our first meeting he was offering DNA to the league. He was worried about my health. He wanted to look me over. With permission of course. Many might forget because he’s the president and he has many successful companies but my Dad Lex is a scientist at heart. He wanted to make sure that the foreign DNA that I have.” He placed his hand over his heart for a few seconds. “He wanted to make sure that I was healthy and nothing was going to unravel.”

“My goodness.” Chanel whispered. “That is a legitimate concern. The report said you are a perfect hybrid. Half and half.”

“Fifty fifty.” Kon-El nodded. “And the human genes I get from my Dad are not exactly that normal either. Many may remember my father was involved in a meteor strike when he was a child. That altered his DNA. That is one reason the scientists wanted him.”

“Goodness.” Chanel swallowed. “I understand the concern your father has now. We’re you okay?”

“I was still figuring out my powers back then. I have most of Superman’s powers. A few that he does not have. With Lex on board we were really able to help me centre myself.” Kon smiled. “I’m thankful to my Dad for that.”

“Obviously.” Chanel whispered. “So what’s it like? Or should I ask what was it like for you being the open secret?”

“I was so relatable and people did not know it.” Kon-El snickered. “I was the most relatable Titan and people had no clue. Parents no longer together but trying to do the right thing for the kid.” He tapped his head. “I was the hero kids of divorced parents did not know they needed and I could not say a single word!”

A snort escaped Chanel and she turned away from the camera as her shoulders shook.

“I’m serious!” Kon-El laughed. “Those two are helicopters when it comes to training and grades. Training, grades and general stuff. I was always seeing Lex when he was free. You know why he is so efficient?” Kon-El laughed. “Because he hated meetings cutting into his meeting time with me. The tabloids were honestly so funny too. ‘Secret meetings at the White house! Who is the president meeting’ every time I saw a headline I wanted to just spill it all.” Kon-El chuckled. “He’s meeting his son! That’s the only foreign power in the office. A meta human and Superman.”

“If only we had known!” Chanel paused before she sighed. “But while you seem to be fine with this you do understand why this is a scandal in the eyes of the public! You’re… your existence is a surprise to the people and you were hidden from us.”

“Yes.” Kon-El agreed. “But at the time it would have worse for me and that is what my parents were thinking about. My dad was always planning to claim me. He has claimed me.” Kon stressed. “My papers have both their names on it. Just… no one outside the league has seen my papers.” Kon-El laughed. “You know I’m planning to go for College when Lex leaves office. Everyone would have known then. Him knowing when he’s in the white house.” He shrugged. “It honestly helps no one.”

“Just people wanted to know the truth, wouldn’t you want to live in the white house? With your father?”

“Uh.” Kon-El snorted. “No? I don’t even like living at the league headquarters. I hate when I have to stay there. The white house sounds like hell. Going there to see my dad is bad enough. I’d hate living there but imagine me being shuffled back and forth between superman and my Dad in front the media.” Kon-El groaned. “Talk about a circus! That’s the truth people needs? To see how many people country wide take care of their kids? Come on.”

“Okay fine.” Chanel laughed. “You might have us here. So tell us more about schooling.”

“I get tutored by teachers.” Kon-El counted. “My Dads are pretty smart. When I’m not training or working Kal and I go and train and he teaches me stuff. Lex teaches me what he can when he can. Both of them are obsessed with me reaching the fullest potential that I can if I want to.”

“Do you want to?” Chanel pressed. “Reach whatever potential that you have?”

“Well I’m the first me. Or first successful me.” Kon-El shrugged as he lapped his feet. “I mean aliens have been around and visiting earth for a long time. We don’t know if there was another hybrid like me. If there was they were a good secret. but my Dad Lex isn’t a normal human so… I’m the first me.” He finished in a smile. “But they love me all the same.”

“Obviously.” Chanel tapped the arms of her seat as she watched Kon-El. “How does your father- the president. How does he feel about your work?”

“Oh he wants me to quit.” Kon-El laughed. “He’s scared something is going to happen to me out there. That’s where he and Kal really get along. Both of them just insert themselves on the dangerous stuff. Superman is just on the scene when things hit the fan but if Lex can he’s usually there too. Or arranging help however he can. They are worried about me but this is what I want to do.” Kon-El’s eyes swept the studio. “I want to help.” He said softly. “And I have the ability so I want to do as much as I can.”

“And we’re thankful to you for it.” Chanel said softly. “But they are your parents! Goodness. What a strange thing to say. You have the best of both worlds!”

“You wish.” Kon-El laughed. “You know sometimes I talk to kids and the things I wish I could tell them that I can say now that this has been dragged out.” He sighed. “A little girl got stuck in this tree and I took her down. She was mad at her parents that was why she climbed it.” He laughed. “Parents were splitting up and she lost her teddy bear.”

“Oh my.” Chanel said softly. “Like Superman you focus on the big and small don’t you?”

“Guess that’s where I get it from.” Kon-El winked. “But she asked me how I could ever have it hard. After all. I can fly!” He laughed. “And I so badly wanted to tell her that my parents fight too! My parents grill me hard.” He groaned. “Superman wants me to do what I do but he wants me to be a normal kid. That _‘normal’_ isn’t going to happen. You can’t toss me into the world like this or the school system. Being this.” He jerked a thumb to his chest. “I don’t have many choices. At least I’m doing something good.”

“And what about the president?” Chanel leaned towards Kon-El. She lapped her feet as she watched his face. “How does he feel?”

“If Lex could get me quit today, he would be the happiest man.” Kon-El chuckled. “Dad’s simple, he loves me and me being a hero scares him. I’m family, I’m the kid he always wanted. He actually wants more kids.” Kon-El laughed. “I think if I had been created and came out as a five year old he would have been delighted. He wants kids.” Kon-El shook his head.

“About that, your creation.” Chanel glanced at her notes. “You’re fifteen right? But you were created six years ago and you’ve been out of the labs for five years correct?”

“But the way they grew me.” Kon-El frowned. “It’s hard to understand. Like yeah I’ve been breathing outside the vats and labs for a little over five years but the thing is mentally I’m fifteen and so is my body. I was grew on simulation so it isn’t a case of big body small mind. It’s big body and the mind to match.”

“Amazing.” Chanel paused. “So development aside how do you feel?”

“Now that I have friends and I found my own place?” Kon-El’s smile was bright. “I know a lot of people don’t like the younger heroes but lots of them are like me. Not really like me but similar situations. We’re someplace we can do the most good. Sometimes people get weird powers.” He sighed. “But we get teams and friends.”

“Speaking of teams and friends.” Chanel smiled at the camera. “There are two that you’re rather fond of aren’t you?”

“Impulse and Red Robin.” Kon-El laughed as he ran his fingers though his hair. “Those are my guys you know? Thick or thin we really depend on each other. Since the beginning they have been really with me.” A wry smile passed across his face. “Honest and helping me get my head from the sand plenty of times. Metropolis is home for me but Gotham and Central city? I try and see them when I can outside of team stuff.”

“Is that so?” Chanel laughed. “So what do you think about Gotham? Residents have reported seeing you.”

“Gotham… Gotham’s.” Kon-El gave a small laugh. “I love Red Robin. I really do and all the Bats and Bat affiliates. I even sneak some into the White House. I don’t mind helping out from time to time in Gotham. But not at night.” The studio burst into laughter. “I can’t that. Gotham’s amazing, rich in history. Very beautiful but at night? I’d rather stay in Metropolis, I’m not ready for that unless I have a tour guide.”

“Guess Red Robin is the best tour guide there is.” Chanel laughed. “But we’re glad to have you back in Metropolis by lights out.” Kon-El laughed and she smiled along. “But you are a handsome young man, how do your fathers deal with dating? If you date.”

“Oh.” Kon-El laughed. “I have two ex-girlfriends.” He laughed. “And uh a few ex boyfriends.” The studio burst into applause. “I mean… I got two hot Dad. I get numbers.”

“So tell us about these girlfriends. Are they humans or-“

“Metas I only dated Metas and alien females.” Kon-El laughed. “When it came to guys… only guys I’ve dated are human.”

“What?” Chanel gasped. “Why haven’t you dated any Meta men? Why haven’t you dated any human women?”

“Uh-“ Kon-El flushed. “My girlfriends. They were the ones that came to me you know? I liked them but they were the ones that asked me out. The girls I get the courage to ask out usually turn me down and guys well.” Kon-El laughed. “Any Meta guy that I like that happens to like me back?” He shook his head. “Well… my Dads are Superman and Lex Luthor you know? Not many people want to risk that.”

“Ouch.” Chanel winced as the studio fell silent. “I’m sorry to hear that. But!” She tried to bring back cheer. “Do you want us to find someone for you? I’m sure there are many women aching to put the moves on you. Would your Dads mind?”

“Oh please don’t.” Kon-El choked. “And yes they would. This might be hard to imagine but Lex does not want me to date. Kal neither. They are obsessed with me having ‘normal’ friends and doing kid stuff. They think dating is too fast. Now that I’m single, they want me to stay that way a little longer.”

“Lex Luthor?” Chanel choked. “Really?”

“Hard to believe right?” Kon-El smiled. “I mean my Dad has a reputation.” He stressed. “But with me? He’s such a prude. I love it.”

“Wow.” Chanel blinked as she glanced at the audience. “But about finding someone for you to date-“

“I- I kind of like someone right now.” Kon-El flushed. “So-uh please don’t.”

“Do your Dads know?” Chanel teased. “Have you told them? Is the person a meta?”

“It’s a guy... a human.” Kon-El smiled. “And I don’t plan on telling them my feelings. He’s really busy and cool. I don’t really wanna-anyway. My Dads know.” He coughed. “I kinda sold myself out like right in front of them. He was there… not close but he was a little distance away. Being all hot.” Kon-El flushed darker. “And cool and stuff. And I forgot I was with my Dads and just kinda thirsted over him. But what I said.” He laughed. “My Dads looked at me...” He laughed harder.

“What did you say?” Chanel squeezed her notes.

“Oh you can’t air what I said on television.” Kon-El laughed. “But uh- it was seriously thirsty. Stuff I usually say with Impulse or Red Robin. But it just came out in front of my parents and the scandalized look both gave me. Superman hates cursing. Lex hates when I’m lewd out of nowhere.”

“Oh my.” Chanel laughed. “Now I’m wondering what you said. “How did they deal with it?”

“Uh-“ Kon-El laughed. “My Dad, Superman he wanted to have a talk later. But Lex? Lex wanted that talk with me then and there. I was so embarrassed.” He laughed. “I forgot myself.”

“That happens around crushes.” Chanel teased. “So you don’t plan on confessing?”

“Nah.” Kon-El laughed softly. “He’s really busy right now. I don’t need to get in his way. Seeing him is enough for now. Besides.” He flicked his fingers against his jeans. “Life’s seriously crazy and getting involved with me.” His smile dimmed. “Not exactly the best idea I mean… my Dad’s the president. My Dad is superman. It’s a heavy burden.”

The studio hushed at his words. “You’re right.” Chanel said softly. “And you’re constantly in the public eye.”

“Dating is rough, my parents want me safe and happy. They aren’t perfect.” Kon-El said softly. “But I will get dragged into their things whether I want to or not. My parents made mistakes years and years ago that they still have to be held accountable for. Now I have to deal with that. Since I met my parents they have been giving me truths. All the truths that I can handle and any truths I answer for.”

“How do you feel about that?” Chanel said softly.

“I’m wanted and I’m loved.” Kon-El said softly. “Right now I’m the only child they have. They put me before everything when it comes to their personal life. Lex is notoriously bad at relationships.” Kon-El rolled his eyes. “But I know that I come first for him. I’m his kid. That’s a secure feeling that I never thought I would have. They never asked for me but they want me. I know that to many I’m a scandal but to them? I’m a miracle and they love me.”

“I can tell.” Chanel said softly. “They really love you a lot don’t they?”

“They team up because of me. They come together because of me. They try to make things work because I’m their kid.” Kon smiled. “No one can ever take that away. They may have blasted the truth behind my existence. Tried to paint me as some dirty secret but to those two? I’m the most important. The most precious.” Kon-El stressed. “Existence. I’m the son of Kal-El and Lex Luthor. Two incredible beings come together to not just love me but watch out for me.”

“They really did raise you well.” Chanel smiled. “So you’re unbothered so far.”

“Somethings I wished remained private.” Kon-El winced. “Something I just didn’t want people thinking about you know? or I wanted to forget myself. I thought I would be allowed at least that but people love a scandal. But this thing doesn’t hurt Lex.” Kon-El stressed. “Lex’s happy that I’m publicly going to be named his son. I’m half pissed. You do know I have to attend all those boring events now right?”

“You’re right.” Chanel laughed. “I’m sorry for you Kon-El.”

“Trust me.” Kon-El sighed. “I’m already sorry. My friends, traitors that they are. They won’t even come! I have to stand there alone while my Dad puffs at the media and claims me a hundred times in his speech.”

“So far, this scandal does get tongues wagging.” Chanel said softly. “But talking to you… why doesn’t it seem like a big deal anymore?”

“Because it isn’t.” Kon-El laughed. “It just wasn’t anyone’s business except my parents. I’m here, My Dad is the president. I’m a super hero. Bad people were involved with getting me here but I was saved. My parents are fine and I’m fine. That’s it.” Kon-El laughed. “Just my Dad never said that he had a son… but well that would have been hilarious to see him try to do when he was running.”

“But why?” Chanel tilted her head as she watched him. “What would be strange?”

“How many tabloids exist about having a Superbaby?” Kon-El laughed. “My Dad would have had to fight that every step of his campaign. While I hate being outted in such a way.” His mouth twisted in disgust. “It is nice to get it over with once time. I was made in a lab without the consent of my parents. I was rescued and people are never going to do this.” He waved over himself. “Again.”

“I have to admit.” Chanel leaned back in her chair. “I have been enjoying talking to you Kon-El. Any chance of getting to talk to your parents?”

“They’ll do the divorced parent thing and try to bring a united front.” Kon-El grinned. “Like divorced parents at a parents teacher meeting. It’s going to be hilarious.” The studio burst into laughter as Kon-El settled back into his seat.

X

“Nice.” Impulse congratulated Kon the moment he got back to the League. “People are eating out of your hand.”

“You calm now?” Roy questioned before he glanced at the league members further in the meeting room. “Or you still want to choke someone.”

“I still want to choke someone.” Kon hissed. His voice carried and Batman’s head shot up. “I can’t believe the fucking gall of her! Who let that bitch-“

“Okay.” Tim said softly as his hand smothered Kon’s mouth. “Let’s take some breaths here.”

“Fuck taking breaths here!” Kon hissed when he wiggled away. Clark got up from the table with a sigh before he glanced at Diana and Batman. He shoved his hair back and sat back down. “Who gave her permission to keep my files? She shouldn’t have had the damn files. No one should! The only people who should have my files are the founding members of the league and my damn parents. Not even the titans get my files! You know how much fuck-“

“Damn kid.” Jason whistled as he clamped his gloved hand over Kon’s mouth. “Never would think that you were the same one all cool and cute on tv just now.”

“I’m my father’s son.” Kon hissed as he stepped back from Jason. He took two more steps away ducking the man’s eyes. “And you know how lucky she is that the league got to her first? Everything is on that file! Not just the damn parentage.” Kon sneered. “Everything about me! It’s a damn good thing the step by step process was beyond decryption for these idiots or else that would be out too!”

“Kon-El.” Clark sighed heavily. “Please try to watch your language.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if the stupid-“ Kon growled before he slammed his hand into the table. It only vibrated and it pissed him off more. “If your actual name was in that file you would be fucked too not just me and Lex.”

“We’re aware.” Lex’s dry tone came from the door. “Kon what have I told you about managing your temper? Keep it someplace quiet and contained.”

“Dad.” Kon was relieved to see his Father. “How did you get here?”

“Superman.” Lex muttered as he tossed a padd across the table. Kon watched it slide down to where Superman picked it up. “Thanks to you and me this will only be seen as the hidden accidental love child. No one will think about digging deeper. Especially not after all the events I planned and all the photos that will be leaked.”

“Great.” Kon muttered. “Guess a normal life is really out after this for you Dad. Me too, we were going to do this quietly after you retired. Now it’s a circus show. Someday should choke those stupid-“ He gritted his teeth. “Better keep them away from me.”

“I know it’s a mistake.” Lex mused as he wandered down to Batman and Superman. “But are you going to work anytime soon? And where’s the other one?”

“Brig.” Diana glanced at Luthor. “How are you dealing with this?”

“Kon is an open secret. To the secret service.” Lex dryly said as he took a seat by Clark. “I’m looking forward to the cries of conflicts of interests fairly soon but for now containment.” He glanced at Clark. “How are you doing.”

“I need to stay here like I said.” Clark said slowly. “The things I’ve been hearing since this blew up. The threats to Kon’s life has increased. By a lot. Lot’s of enemies from your side and many people are thinking who shouldn’t be Lex.”

“Wonderful.” Lex hissed as he pulled out another padd. “Maybe now you’ll consider choking a few idiots out as an actual legitimate action.” Kon exchanged looks with his friends before he sat on the floor. Bart, Tim and Jason joined him sending him sympathetic looks. Kon just groaned into his hands because of course nothing was easy and of course he had to spin truth with lies. It was what it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I can't drag Clark all the time, sometimes I write him getting along with Lex and being a good parent. Not too often though... There's a lot to unpack in here I hope you caught everything darlings.  
> But I miss dragging him already.


End file.
